User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/Outwit: Indonesia Episode One "Outwit, Outlast, Outplay"
Day 1 Blaineley: *walking along a beach* The tropical paradise of Raja Ampat, located in the eastern Indonesian islands. 22 Canadians aged 18-24 have been selected for the adventure of a lifetime. Footage of the cast walking around a local Indonesian village. Noah: (CONF: I've always preferred intellectual pursuits over physical ones. What can I say? I graduated from an Ivy with a degree in quantitative strategy just a year ago. I can easily outthink any of the competition in my way, I guarantee that, and in a game like this that's all that matters.) Jo: (CONF: Being the star of the Ontario Women's Wrestling League has taught me two things: if I want something in life, I've got to force it by the horns, and that winning IS everything.) Andrea (OC): (CONF: I'm a poker dealer. If you're a poker dealer, ya got to be a good poker player. Imma keep my poker face on 24/7 in this game, and I'll win it for me and my baby girl.) Bridgette: (CONF: I like to consider myself laid back. I just go with the flow back on the beach, and I hope I can do that here as well. I'm going to use likeability and a positive attitude to win this.) Brick: (CONF: Dependable. Powerful. Resilient. If four years in the army has taught me anything, a strong code of honor and comradery among soldiers can go a long way.) Scarlett: (CONF: I'm currently studying quantum mechanics and European early modern history at one of Canada's most prestigious universities. My appearance may lead them to assume I'm not a threat, but I'm probably more cunning and ruthless than 95% of the population.) Blaineley: *shown standing on a mountain of an island* They will have to battle brutal conditions and constant paranoia in their quest to the top. Every 2 to 3 days, they will go to tribal council where they will have to vote out one of their own. Sugar: (CONF: I've competed in plenty a' pageants before. This will be a breeze! I'ma strut my stuff and werk my way to victory: in style!) Shawn: (CONF: I've been preparing for the apocalypse since 5th grade! I signed up for this so I could get away from the mainland. I know how to look after myself, and that's all I gotta do right now.) Courtney: (CONF: As a counselor in training, I can manipulate everyone here into doing what they think they want, but in reality, what I'' want. *smug grin*) '''Geoff': (CONF: WHOO! Spending a month on a tropical island? What more could a bro ask for! With me around, I'm gonna make sure the party here doesn't stop.) Scott: (CONF: Back on the farm, we subsist off of dirt and sweat. Everyone will think I'm dumb, but none of these city slickers know that the Scott train is about to strike at full speed! You will remember me. *cackles then begins coughing*) Blaineley: In a game about having the mental strength to keep your sanity, who will crack? Alejandro: (CONF: People are disarmed by my Latin charm and stunning smile. But that's exactly what I want to happen.) Dave: (CONF: I'm stretching my comfort zone out here. I'm not a very "outdoorsy person" but you know what? How bad is a little dirt, or not bathing for a month, or staying outside where insects can crawl all over you, or contracting a few parasites? *facepalms and mumbles* This was a terrible idea. Sky: (CONF: As an Olympic athlete, I'm a very competitive person. I signed up for this game hoping to win the million dollars, but I also wouldn't mind crushing 21 other people's dreams of victory.) Harold: (CONF: I'm a superfan of the show Survivor. Applying all the knowledge of the game there to here will be easy as cake! Er, pie.) Jack (OC): (CONF: I know I can win this. I'm a star athlete in case you couldn't tell, so I will just win my way to the top. I'm doing this for myself, and I hope I can do my family and momma proud.) Blaineley: In a social experiment for the ages... Gwen: (CONF: *sarcastic* I'm so pumped.) Izzy: (CONF: *enthusiastically* I'M SO PUMPED!) Blaineley: Who will come out on top? Heather: (CONF: Honestly, I think it's funny. Everyone here thinks they can win, but losers never win. They just lose.) Leonard: (CONF: With my array of wonderful skills, I'll claim the dragons eye!... that's dwarvish for one million.) Topher: (CONF: The future reality television mogul, Topher Martin , is right in front of you. Pay attention, or else you might the beginning of my rise to stardom.) Adelaide (OC): (CONF: When people hear I'm a lawyer, they suddenly assume I'm a stuck up snob. *laughs* I'm not! I go to indie theater and wear retro clothing. I'm not bad, I'm the greater good!) Blaineley: 39 days, 18 people, 1 Outlaster. INTRO TO BE MADE BY SOMEONE SOON IDK Beach Blaineley: Welcome to Outwit: Indonesia everyone! I'm your host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and you will be staying on this remote Indonesian island for 39 days. *points to you* Hey, girl with the brown hair and freckles, what's your name? Courtney: Courtney. Blaineley: What impression do you have of your fellow competitiors? Courtney: You know, I get a really good feeling from everyone! I think everyone's here to win, and we'll all bond really well. :-) Blaineley: Guy in the pink shirt, Geoff? *Geoff nods* What do you think about being one of the first Candians, rather, people to compete on this program? Geoff: I've gotta say: heck yeah! I'm super stoked about this dude, and can't wait to party and chill with all the awesome people here. Blaineley: Speaking of awesome people... the girl in the frilly pink top. Sugar, isn't it? *Sugar puts her hand to her mouth and giggle-snorts* What do you say about being cut off from civilization for over a month? Sugar: I personally believe that I will be able to exhale any conditions in da outdoors. Blaineley: The young man with the blue shirt and long pants. Dave: My name is Dave, but it's not like that's important. Blaineley: Dave, how do you think everyone here is going to be divided up? Dave: Well- Blaineley: Great question! Everyone, it's time for the first twist of the game to be revealed. You will NOT be divided into tribes... yet! *everyone gasps* For an unspecified number of days, everyone here will be living on the SAME beach and will attend the same tribal council. *tosses them a map* Here's the map to your beach, stay safe and have fun. *the group begins walking away* BUT FIRST... the group must decide as a whole to vote out two people. *everyone gasps* One man, one woman. Sky: *sighs* Should have expected this... Blaineley: Being wheeled in behind you is a booth with an urn, pens, and parchment. You will write the name of the person you want voted off and stick it in the urn. Men may only vote for men, and women may only vote for women. Andrea: (CONF: When Blaineley revealed we were voting someone off, my heart stopped for a moment. But I needed to keep my poker face on and vote with who I thought was the majority. That's why I voted for Courtney. *laughs* I don't know any these fools' names!) Courtney: (CONF: I was very nervous about being voted out because I was one of the only two women asked a question, and that made me notable to the others'. If I had any chance at staying, I had to vote Sugar. I'm here to win a million bucks so I can go to law school after college, I don't want to be first out! That would not look good on any transcript.) Dave: (CONF: UGH! Just my luck, of COURSE we have to vote someone out when I'm one of the only two that people know the names of.) Blaineley: I'll go tally the votes. *grabs urn and comes back* Alright, if you are the one with the majority of votes, go stand over there on the mat. I'll read the men first. First vote... Dave. Dave: *sighs* Blaineley: Second vote... Geoff. Third vote... Geoff. Geoff: Bummer. :-( Blaineley: Fourth vote... Brick. *everyone raises an eyebrow* Brick: (CONF: I couldn't bear to make myself vote someone else out when they haven't had a chance to prove themselves on the field of battle. *sighs*) Blaineley: Fifth vote... Dave. Sixth vote... Dave. We're at 3 votes Dave, 2 votes Geoff, 1 vote Brick. Blaineley: Seventh vote... Dave. Eighth vote Dave. Ninth vote and the person voted out by their tribe, Dave. Dave: *sighs and walks over to the mat* Not unexpected. Blaineley: Now, for the girls. *switches urns* Dave: (CONF: *crying* It really sucks being first voted out when you could do nothing to control your fate, you know? *sniffles*) Blaineley: First vote... Courtney. Second vote... Sugar. Third vote... Sugar. Sugar: What in tarnation?! Blaineley: Fourth vote... Sugar. Fifth vote... Courtney. Sixth vote... Courtney. We're tied at 3 votes Courtney, 3 votes Sugar. Next vote... Sugar. Courtney. Sugar again. Courtney again. It all falls down to this one last vote. Eleventh vote and the girl voted out... Blaineley: Sugar. *Courtney sighs in relief while Sugar pouts* Courtney: (CONF: I am SO relieved that I wasn't voted out. But I will find out who voted me, and I will make them PAY, one way or another.) Blaineley: Sugar, how does it feel to be outcasted by your tribe so quickly? Sugar: Sugar says: f*ck yall! Go to hell you messy wh*res! I know pigs that are less dirty than y'all! Blaineley: Well, Sugar, Dave, it's your lucky day. You have NOT been voted out, and you will ride a helicopter to camp, and from there you will be forced to make a decision on behalf of your tribe. *Sugar stops crying and hugs Dave tightly* Sugar: WE LIVE! AHM SO HAPPY! Dave: *choked* I-I'm so happy... Anarchy Camp Sugar: *walks up with Dave to the beach* (CONF: So, when we arrived at camp, me an' Dave found a note that was laying on the machete.) Dave: *reading note* As the two outcasts of your tribe, you have been given a choice. You can either get everyone 3 extra bags of rice, or you can both grab a clue to a hidden immunity idol, which can be played after the votes are cast but before they are read, negating the votes for you. *looks at Sugar* Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Dave & Sugar: Idol. Dave: (CONF: I'm not stupid. I know that I'm already an outcast, and if I'm going to be stuck at this gross place, at least I'm going to have a safety net. So yeah, I went looking for an idol, and I think Sugar did as well.) Sugar: *trying to climb up a tree but falls on her back* Ow! (CONF: *sobbing, making her makeup run* I was havin' so much trouble gettin' up that tree! The clue said somethin' about it just hanging around, but where else could it hang than a tree?) Dave: *looking around camp* (CONF: Me and Sugar both made a vow to protect each other and keep the choice we made a secret, so I guess I made my first ally. *laughs uncomfortably*) Sugar: *laying on the ground behind the shelter supplies, snoring* Dave: Hmm... *sees something hanging around one of the poles of the tribe flag, and grabs it quickly* (CONF: Oh. My. Gosh. I found the idol! Okay, calm down Dave, play it cool. You don't want anyone to know that you have this.) *lays down to Sugar* So, uh, what should we tell the tribe? Blaineley did tell them we were making a decision. Sugar: *snoring* Dave: Okay... good to know. *rolls eyes and lays next to her* ---- Gwen: (CONF: When we arrived at camp, we saw Dave and Sugar just sleeping on the ground. Gee, thanks for helping build the shelter.) Jo: *kicks Sugar* Get up! Why didn't you start building a shelter when you had all these supplies? Sugar: Ex-cee-USE me? You voted me out! I owe yall nothin', nothin' I do say! Noah: That's a great strategy to get along with the tribe. (CONF: I can't really blame either of Dave or Sugar for not building a shelter for us. We did vote them off, after all. If I were in their position, I'd nap too.) Brick: Alright, in order to get this shelter built we're going to need an organized task force. I assign- Jo: Woah woah woah. Who made you king? Brick: Well, I don't see anyone else stepping up. Jo: *grunts* Whatever, take the lead, private. (CONF: I did not like Brick taking charge like that. At. All. What makes him think he should be leader?) Alejandro: So, capitán, what should we start with? Brick: Okay. All the men will look for firewood and bamboo, and the women will work on weaving palm fronds. Scarlett: Despite the chauvinistic implications of the divison of labor, I will comply, and I suggest everyone else does as well. We need to be prepared for the immenent tropical monsoons, as it is rainy season in western New Guinea. Geoff What's a monsoon? Scarlett: A downpour of precipitation that is customary for this degree of latitude in the eastern hemisphere. *Geoff blinks* Lots of rain. (CONF: *pinches nose* I may have to... use smaller words if I want to communicate effectively.) Geoff: Ooh. Well, we better get grinding dudes! *goes get firewood* ---- Firewood and bamboo have been collected, and the men are now working on the shelter. The women are weaving roofs for the shelter. Jack: *is laying bamboo on top of bamboo stakes* (CONF: There are some lazy folks at camp. My momma taught me a hard work ethic was key, and some of them are just not doing anything.) Harold: (CONF: As a Survivor superfan and aficiando, I place it on myself to play the game well. I remember in 2 of the last 4 seasons of Survivor, the twist was that the weakest member of each team was sent to choose between some bags of rice or an immunity idol clue. Judging on how there was no extra rice when we got there, I assumed that Dave and Sugar both chose the clue.) *getting water with Dave* Okay, so, no need to lie, which one did you choose? Dave: Huh? Harold: Did you choose the clue to the idol or the bag of rice? Gosh, it's a simple question. Dave: I-I chose the bag of rice of course! *Harold leers* I was forced to choose between food and bamboo for the tribe or the idol clue. I chose the former. *dips bucket in well* You don't need to be so paranoid. (CONF: I HAD to lie. If it gets out I chose the idol clue, I could be in even more trouble and might need to use my idol just to get past the first tribal.) Harold: (CONF: Maybe I am being paranoid, but I don't trust Dave. He had the chance to work with me and burnt that bridge. He's a snake, and I gotta exterminate him. *chops air* Hiya!) Gwen: *sees Heather filing her nails* Uh, you could help everyone else weave the palm fronds, you know. Or just do something. Heather: Excuse me? Gwen: You heard me loud and clear. Heather: For your information weird goth girl, I can't ruin my nails. They're probably worth more than your house, and there's probably bug eggs or gross crap under those leaves. *handwaves* No thanks. Gwen: Wow. (CONF: I mean, what is her deal? She signed up to be outdoors 24/7, but she doesn't want to ruin her nails? Are you kidding me?) Scott: *laying around chewing on bamboo and spits it out* (CONF: My strategy right now is to just lay low and let these idiots bicker amongst themselves, but I won't stay completely out of it. I need to stir the pot.) So, Leonard, what do you think of that Sugar? She seems mighty suspicious to me, plus she made a decision earlier. I say you should go check her out. Leonard: Considering I'm a level 87 warlock with several maxed out stats, I think I can trust my own judgement over some squire. But you are right, I have a weird feeling towards her. I will go talk to her. *gets up and Scott grins* Sugar: O hi there Mr. Leonard! Whatd'ya want? Leonard: Some muggle just told me you did something when you came back to camp. Is this true? Sugar: (CONF: I got good vibes from heem! Plus he's a wizard, you GOTS to trust someone that can do magic!) Yes, but I can explain! *whispers to Leonard* I found an idol! (CONF: There's no harm in a little white lie here or there to keep myself safe. :-) ) Leonard: That's... incredible! *whispers to Sugar* What do you say about an amalgamation of adversaries, wizards and muggles, alchemy and alabaster? Sugar: Heck yes! But who will we get to ally with us? Leonard: I know! What about Scott? Sugar: Why golly, sure! You go get him! Scott: (CONF: After I tried to send Leonard out to cause a bit of chaos, he comes back telling me that he's in an ALLIANCE. *eyeroll* But, he offered to let me in, and who am I to say no to a few pawns to control?) *joins Sugar and Leonard* So, a little birdie told me that we're in an alliance now. Is this true? Leonard: Aye, it is true! We shall vanquish all of those who oppose us! Scott: *grins* Excellent. ---- Geoff: (CONF: While I was working on the shelter with the dudes, one of those girls caught my eye.) Psst, yo', Jack, can I talk to you about something? Jack: What? Geoff: One of those girls over there has caught my eye. *nods to Bridgette, who is weaving palm fronds with Izzy* Should I go talk to her? Jack: *shrugs* If you want to dude. Personally, one of those gals has caught my eye too. (CONF: It's the same girl, but I have no doubt she'll choose me.) Geoff: What should I say though? We haven't even talked before. Jack: Just act natural. I know you'll hit it. Geoff: Okay, I will dude! *goes up to Bridgette* Hey! Bridgette: Oh... hey. *awkward silence* Geoff: So... you wanna make out? Bridgette: *raises eyebrow* Excuse me? Geoff: Or we can take things slow, I'm fine with that. :-) Izzy: Oooh, looks like jungle love has started! I'll do the honors! *grabs Geoff's head and makes out with him* Geoff: *goes away in a panic* (CONF: Okay, rough start, but I know if I keep trying, we'll eventually hit it off.) Bridgette: (CONF: There's no chance of me and that psycho ever happening.) Noah: *reading a book while leaning on a tree when a branch suddenly falls by him* Huh? Shawn: Sh*t! *slides down the tree and lands next to Noah* These trees don't really seem steady. I might have to go inland to find a good spot. Noah: A good spot? Shawn: I evade the zombies that are being released on all of civilization? Duh. (CONF: I came out here to avoid any chance of infection, but you can never be too certain. You never know when some carcass might float its way to an island and start an outbreak.) Adelaide: *weaving palm fronds with Andrea* So, Andrea, tell me a bit about yourself. Do you have a job? Andrea: (CONF: I'd have to be one kind of crazy to tell everyone I'm a poker dealer. They'll all label me as a threat and try to send my ass back to Toronto.) I'm a second grade teacher, just started last year. Adelaide: That's like, so cool! It's rad that you're working with children to educate the next generation. I'm studying law, but in my spare time I go to indie theater. I LOVE all things indie, mainstream is just so mass-produced, you know? Andrea: Uh-huh. I hear you girl. Adelaide: What's your favorite indie work? I love The Somber Tree. It's just so avant-garde and deep, but you've probably never heard of it. Andrea: Can't say I have. (CONF: I'm noddin' my head like "mhmm", but that Adelaide just kinda reeks of desperation. If she mentions likin' something "indie" again, someone's gonna have their weave snatched.) Day 2 Anarchy Camp Sky: (CONF: When we woke up, I noticed that Dave was sleeping unusually close to me. I tried to get away but he kept on staying near. I'll admit it was kinda weird at first, but I later thought it was adorable.) Dave: *wakes up* Aahh... *sees how close he is to Sky* O-oh! *gets up in a panic* I'm so sorry, I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable! Is there hand sanitizer on this island?! Sky: *laughs* Calm down, it's fine, you were just sleeping. *raises her eyebrow* Wait, hand sanitizer? Dave: No! I didn't mean it that way. It's just that this bamboo is filthy, and there's some kinda grime under my nails. *laughs nervously* I wasn't implying anything, heh. Sky: Okay then. Do you want to go with me to try to start a fire? Dave: I'd be glad to! *begins rubbing bamboo sticks against each other* (CONF: Okay, even though that was kind of awkward, Sky's pretty hot. *eyes widen* I mean, she's someone I'd like to have on my team, if we eventually divide. She's resourceful, smart, athletic, nice, cute- *covers his mouth* Fine. I think I like her, but can ya blame me?) Sky: (CONF: I think Dave likes me, but when I came in here I made a pledge that I was going to win that million dollars to get into an olympic training program. I'm not going to let boys distract me from the competition.) Day 3 Reward Challenge Blaineley: Let's get down to business. Welcome Anarchy. *watches as Anarchy gathers on one large gray mat* Are y'all ready to begin today's reward challenge? For your first reward challenge, you will divide up into two groups of 11 by schoolyard pick. In this challenge, both teams are to push a platform with a fire cauldron through the water, lighting torches along the way with the fire in the cauldron. When they get to shore, they must carry the platform and light a series of torches while on land. After this, two members from each team will attempt to make a pole long enough with pieces of stick and twine in order to retrieve a key from behind a gate. The first team to go past the gate and light a final torch wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for? Noah: No. I like the thrill of suspense. *Courtney elbows him* Courtney: Yes! Blaineley: A trip to a local five-star resort (Ponderosa) where you will get a first-class dinner and breakfast before you head back. Worth playing for? Alright, I'll let you divide yourselves into teams. Who wants to be team captains? *Brick and Jo raise their hands* Alright, you two will divide everyone up in a schoolyard pick. (First team is Jo, Sky, Jack, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Courtney, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, and Izzy.) (Second team is Brick, Alejandro, Adelaide, Leonard, Sugar, Shawn, Scott, Gwen, Heather, Andrea, and Noah.) Blaineley: Teams ready... GO! This is it, the first challenge of the season! Noah is the last by his raft, Team 2 is off to an early lead, Team 1 is lagging behind closely. Let's go! Hustle people, there's the first reward on the line! It seems Team 1 is catching up, can they pass the other team? Yes they can, Gwen lights the first torch for their team! Sky lights the first torch for team 1, it's neck and neck! Sky lights her second fire! Sky lights her third fire! It looks like Gwen is struggling with the swimming. And she drops the torch in the water! This is a disaster for team 2! Sky lights her fourth fire, while Alejandro grabs the torch for Team 2! Alejandro relights his torch, and Sky lights her fifth and final fire! Team 1 has to put the raft down on the beach! Alejandro is catching up, and is reaching for Team 2! He does it, and does it again! Team 2 is catching up! Blaineley: Team 1 is now on land, and is picking up their raft to light the land torches! Alejandro lights his fourth fire, Team 1 has lit all their fires and now has to put their raft on the stand! Alejandro lights Team 2's final fire, and they're on land! For Team 1, it is Jack and Scarlett who are working on the pole for their team! Team 2 is finally on land, and they are lighting their torches! Jack is now reaching for his key, is it long enough? Jack: *barely misses key* Scarlett: It's too short! Fall back! Blaineley: It's not! Team 2 is now working on their pole, with Shawn and Adelaide doing it. Scarlett has added another stick and Team 1 is now reaching for their pole again. Can they do it? Jack: *can't fit the pole in the ring* Blaineley: Team 1 is struggling at getting the ring off the pole! Team 2 is giving it a go, can they do it? Shawn: *reaches and gets the key on the pole* Blaineley: Team 2 has the key on their pole, can they get it back? *Shawn carefully pulls the key up and back as Jack finally gets the key on his pole* The teams are neck and neck! They just can't drop it, and Shawn has his key! Jack has his key! It's neck and neck, with Andrea and Noah each on the lock for their team, who will finish it first? *both unlock it at the same time and open the gates* It is neck and neck! Both teams need to set their rafts down and light their torch, who will win it? Jo grabs the torch for team 2, Brick grabs it for team 1, who will win it?! Brick lights his fire! Jo lights her fire! Whose will spread to the center first? . . . . . . . . . . . . Team 1: *fire reaches center two seconds before other tribe* Blaineley: Team 1 has won reward and a stay at a five star resort! And, in a shocking twist, they will NOT be attending tribal council tonight. *Team 2 groans while Team 1 cheers* Team 1, get on the helicopter and enjoy your reward, you will not be heading back to camp. *Team 1 boards the helicopter* Brick, how does it feel to know that you only lost by a few seconds on immunity and reward? Brick: Well, Blaineley, frankly, it sucks. Blaineley: What will suck is when one of you 11 is picked off at tribal tonight. I got nothin' for ya, head back to camp. Gwen: (CONF: I blew it at today's challenge, and now I'm likely getting sent home for pissing everyone off. But I'm not giving up. In real life, I fought hard to provide for my single mom and her two kids. I need this money, and I can't let myself and my family down like this.) Brick: (CONF: *sighs* I feel like I let my team down today. Maybe Jo is right, maybe I'm not supposed to be a leader...) ---- Anarchy Camp (REMINDER: people that lost and are up for elimination are Adelaide, Alejandro, Andrea, Brick, Gwen, Heather, Leonard, Noah, Scott, Shawn, & Sugar.) Leonard: (CONF: When we got back to camp, I knew the coven of me and the two muggles was deciding the vote tonight.) *with Scott and Sugar* Who shall we evict from this fair land? Scott: Before we choose someone to be our target, we need numbers. Who do y'all think would side with us? Sugar: I dunno! Gwen flopped at that dun' challenge, so she should be an easy vote. We can also git that hunky piece o' meat Alejander and Drea! Scott: *mumbles* Alejandro and Andrea... (CONF: Despite both of my parters having the thinking capacity of mashed potatoes, I need their votes so I can control who's going home. Right now, the people at the top of my hit list are Noah and Heather. Heather's the easy vote as she's done no work at camp, but Noah's smart and a big threat.) Okay. I'll talk to Gwen, Leonard will talk to Al, and Sugar will get Andrea. Then I'll get the remaining outsiders and tell them we have majority to pull them in. Got that everyone? *Leonard and Sugar nod their heads* Okay, great. Sugar: *walks up to Andrea* Hey boo!! How are ya' hangin? Andrea: Uh, I'm doing fine. What bout 'chu? Sugar: Purrrfect. Anyways, I'm in one heck of an alliance and we want you to join! Andrea: Oh really? Who are you voting? Sugar: That's not important, ya hear me!? What matters is that yer in the alliance. Andrea: *shrugs* Okay, deal. (CONF: When Sugar approached me for an alliance, I had no choice but to say yes. What was I gonna do, tell her to her face I don't want to work with her?) Gwen: *writing in her diary on the shelter* Dear diary... I'm having hell on my last day on the island. At least I won't be drinking contaminated water when I'm eliminated. Scott: *sits next to Gwen* Hey girl, how's it going buddy? Gwen: What do you want? I'm busy preparing for my elimination. Scott: The thing is though, we don't want you out. *whispers in Gwen's ear* Gwen: I'm not sure if I really want to vote them out. They've done nothing bad and they aren't really scrambling. Scott: Listen, we'd be glad to eliminate you instead. Gwen: *frowns* Fine. I'm in. Noah: *collecting firewood with Heather* I feel like I'm on the outs of the tribe. Heather: *laughs* I wonder why, egghead. Noah: No, I'm talking about strategically. I noticed Scott, Leonard, and Sugar all went out to "get water" when we got back to camp, and now they're all split up talking to everyone. Heather: Your point being? Noah: I think there's an alliance being formed that we're not a part of. Heather: *rolls eyes* Stop being so paranoid. It's day 3, none of those idiots are smart enough to start an alliance. Noah: *nods to his left, and Heather turns to see Alejandro, Scott, Adelaide, Leonard, Shawn, and Brick talking* We're on the outs, and I think one of us is going. Heather: *frowns* (CONF: As much as I'd hate to admit it, I think that geek may be right. For SOME reason, everyone's talking to each other except for me and Noah. What did I even do wrong? Nothing, they're just a bunch of losers. Anyways, I had to go use someone weak to confirm if there really wass an alliance.) Heather: *walks up to Shawn* Hey, Shawn, I'd just like you to know that Sugar came up to me and told me to vote you out. :) Shawn: *blankly* You're lying, Heather. The entire tribe is voting either you or Noah out. Heather: *shocked* Why!? Shawn: *shrugs* Not my decision to make. I'm just trying to survive. I'm sorry it has to be this way. (CONF: No I'm not. Heather's kind of a b*tch. :/) Heather: Ugh! Are you willing to not vote me at all? Shawn: Not really. I'm just doing what the team wants. Heather: (CONF: And then it hit me. It was me or Noah. So, I approached Alejandro and tried to throw him under the bus.) Alejandro, Noah told me he doesn't trust you. Alejandro: (CONF: I could tell she was lying by the way she was playing with her hair, but I played along.) Why is that, chica? Heather: Because... um, well, he just said it! So vote Noah, not me tonight, got it? Alejandro: *smirks* Why should I do that? How do I know you're not lying to me? Heather: Why would I ever lie? Alejandro: Considering you and Noah are on the bottom of the team, it seems like you're just trying to save yourself. Heather: ...*sighs* fine. You got me. I'm just trying to stay in the game, you know. Alejandro: I can tell. Heather: *eyeroll* Whatever. *goes by the flag and pouts, and Noah comes up to her* It's hopeless, me or you are leaving tonight. Noah: *smirks* I don't know about that. Heather: What? Adelaide: *joins the two* I'm willing to flip if y'all have the numbers. I noticed that threesome of Leonard, Sugar, and Scott sticking together, and I think Sugar has a clue to the idol. She has to go, or at least one of her alliance members. Noah: The thing is, though, we're going to need to get them to split the votes. So, Adelaide made this. *pulls out a fake idol* Adelaide brought this as her luxury item, it's some Tahitian enchantment necklace, but it looks like an idol, doesn't it? Heather: *nods* Who will get them to split the votes though? Adelaide: Me, obviously. Noah: Excellent. (CONF: That charm or whatever Adelaide brought was a godsend. Hopefully, if the plan goes into action, Scott will be going home. He's the smartest of his threesome, and probably orchestrated that alliance in the first place.) ---- Scott: *talking with Adelaide, Brick, Andrea, Alejandro, Leonard, Sugar, Gwen, and Shawn by the shelter* So, here's the plan. Heather is going. Adelaide: Scott, we have to be cautious though. I saw Heather going off into the jungle a lot for the past 3 days, but stopped a few hours ago. Brick: Why would she do that? Adelaide: Think about it. Gwen: *gasps* You don't think she found an idol, did she? Leonard: Probably not. Sugar has the- *Sugar glares at him* I mean, Sugar saw her get it. Sugar: It's true! I saw it with my eyes! Pageant eyes never lie! Scott: So we should split the vote, and send her ally Noah home in case she plays it. Gwen: *smirks* Smart thinking. Scott: So the plan is settled. Guys vote Heather, girls vote Noah? *everyone says yeah or shrugs* (CONF: Why didn't I think of that! *facepalms* Whatever, I'm still puppeteering this tribe and that's all that matters.) Alejandro: (CONF: Before this, there was no way I was saving the minority. But now, mi flor Heather has a chance of staying. She admitted to lying to me like a fool, so I know I can use her. The terrible trio of Sugar, Leonard, and Scott obviously spearheaded this charge, and it's apparent that the rest of us are playing second fiddle.) Adelaide: *talking with Alejandro and Andrea* Are you in on blindsiding Scott or Sugar? Alejandro: Sí. Andrea: *everyone is grabbing their torch to walk to tribal* (CONF: Going into tribal, it looks like the majority is splitting their votes, but Adelaide and Alejandro told me they're voting with the minority to take out Scott or Sugar. Normally, voting against the majority like this would be suicide, but there are 11 other people returning to camp tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to do coming to tribal, but I do know I'm the swing vote, and that I'm either sending whoever goes packing.) Tribal Council Blaineley: Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab one, and dip it in the flames to get fire. In this game, fire represents your life, and once your fire is gone, so are you. *everyone sits down* So, Brick, what happened today at the challenge? You guys almost made a comeback from Gwen's disaster *Gwen glares at her*, but lost by two seconds? Brick: Well, Blaineley, I think that what happened was purely luck. Our team tried our hardest, but in the end it came down to how fast our rope would burn. Blaineley: Sugar, do you think the reason that you guys lost the challenge was a lack of unity? Sugar: That was definitely a major factor. On the raft, only some people were pushing and some were just being useless. Blaineley: Who are you talking about? Sugar: Noah and Heather. Blaineley: Noah, what do you think she meant? Noah: What she means is that the alliance of Leonard, Sugar, and Scott has decided that me and Heather aren't "strong enough" even though we weren't the ones to f*ck up in the challenge, so she's basically just making things up. Blaineley: Shawn, is this true? Is there really an alliance of 3 controlling the team? Shawn: I really don't think so. Noah or Heather are leaving tonight, and they will say anything they can to try to save themselves. Blaineley: Scott, wouldn't they be trying to throw each other under the bus though? Why are they trying to keep both of themselves in the game, rather than focusing on themselves? Do they have something planned? Scott: If they do, I won't have it. We have a very tight group of 9 that will stick together even when the other half of the tribe returns. Alejandro: I may add, Blaineley, that Heather came up to me and tried to convince me to vote Noah. *Noah's eyes widen, and he glares at Heather* Heather: No I did not! That's BS! *Alejandro rolls his eyes* Blaineley: Why would he lie Heather? Heather: *flustered* I-I don't know, okay?! I'm just trying to stay in, and I'm playing hard! I don't even know why I'm the one being targeted, why not someone useless like Goth Girl?! She was the one to flop in the challenge! Gwen: Woah woah woah, EXCUSE me!? You've been treating everyone like crap from day 1 and have done NO camp work. What happened during the challenge was an accident! Heather: Yeah, or SABOTAGE. *suddenly everyone begins whispering* Noah: If anything, methinks you'd be the one sabotaging. Heather: What the f*ck, Noah!? Okay, I'm going to put this out in the open, NOAH came up to me, Alejandro, and Adelaide, wants to blindside Scott at this tribal! Scott: WHAT!? *everyone gasps* Noah: HEATHER, WHAT THE HELL!? Leonard: *hugging a bottle he found* TOO MUCH DRAMA! Heather: That's YOUR fault for throwing me under the bus! Noah: What is wrong with you?! You should have known I was keeping the facade to make them split the votes! Heather: And before anyone thinks about voting me, *pulls out idol* I have the hidden immunity idol! Noah: It's fake! Heather: Or is it? >:) *the majority alliance is all murmuring to each other in panic* So please, don't waste your votes on me, get rid of egghead over there. Blaineley: Andrea, what is happening? Andrea: *laughs* I don't know, Blaineley. This is chaos. Blaineley: Alright, everyone calm down. Adelaide, what are you basing your vote on tonight? Adelaide: Well, Blaineley, I have to remember that there are 11 people coming back to camp tomorrow, and what am I going to do to survive further in this game? We need to Outwit, Outlast, and Outplay in order to get further in this game, and I gotta do what I can to get past the next round. Blaineley: Well, this certainly is a drama filled tribal council, and I honestly have no clue what's going to happen, but I'm excited to find out. Brick, you're up. (INTENSE TRIBAL MUSIC) Brick: (CONF: *voting for ____* I have no idea what is going on.) Noah: (CONF: *voting for Heather* You blew up my game, and it's time for you to go.) Heather: (CONF: *is shown writing Noah's name down*) Adelaide: (CONF: *voting for Scott* Even though everything blew up, you still need to go. You're the mastermind and can't be let any further.) Andrea: (CONF: *voting for ____* I still got'ta go with the game plan. Sorry hun.) (TRIBAL MUSIC ENDS) Blaineley: I'll go tally the votes. *walks off, then back with the urn* If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so... *everyone looks at Heather* Heather: *thinks for a moment, and then stands up* Blaineley, I'm playing this on me. *goes up to Blaineley and hands her the necklace, and goes back to sit down, smirking* Blaineley: The rules of the game state that when an immunity idol is played, all votes for that person will not count. This is NOT an immunity idol. *Heather smirks while Scott facepalms* Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes... Blaineley: First vote... Scott. *Scott puts his head in his hands Blaineley: Noah. *Noah glares at Heather* Blaineley: Heather. Blaineley: Noah. *Noah sighs* Blaineley: Adelaide. Adelaide: What the hell? *Leonard hugs his bottle* Blaineley: Heather. We're at 2 votes Heather, 2 votes Noah, 1 vote Scott, 1 vote Adelaide. Blaineley: Scott. Blaineley: Heather. Blaineley: Noah. Blaineley: Scott. 3 votes Noah, 3 votes Heather, 3 votes Scott, 1 vote Adelaide, 1 vote left... Heather: *looks confident and smirks* Noah: *eyes widen and he glares at Heather* Scott: *staring intently at Blaineley* Blaineley: Eleventh vote and first person voted out of Outwit: Indonesia... *flips vote* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Blaineley: Scott. (#blindside) Heather: What?! Scott: Ugh. *gets up as Noah mouth hangs open in shock* Sugar: *smirks* Blaineley: Bring me your torch. *Scott goes next to Blaineley and sighs* Scott, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs Scott's torch* It's time for you to go. Scott: *nods and walks out* Blaineley: This vote has shown that this group is very divided, and when the other 11 come back there will be anything but harmony. A house divided against itself cannot stand. Head back to camp, got nothing for ya. Final Words Scott: (CONF: Ugh... I honestly did not even hear my name until Heather brought it up, and even then I don't know who voted for me, they got me. That was shocking, and I would call my experience here a disappointment. *sighs* Guess there's nowhere to go now but the farm...) Votes Scott: Sugar, Adelaide, Andrea, Alejandro Noah: Heather, Scott, Gwen Heather: Shawn, Noah, Brick Adelaide: Leonard Category:Blog posts